Ballroom competition of romance and friendship
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: Ballroom dance competition is coming up that Honoka wanted to enter. Her girlfriend Nagisa doesn’t want to dance since she's not elegant or graceful. But Nagisa decided to take part to be her partner which made Honoka happy. Saki and Mai even entered together as well. things get to start competing each other between Honoka and Mai. Who will win? Nagisa and Honoka or Saki and Mai
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 **Hey guys, this story a one of request from one of the guess: something to do with competition of Nagisa and Honoka vs Saki and Mai. About** **A ballroom dance competition is coming up and Honoka wanted to enter. Nagisa decided not to since she's not elegant or graceful. Fujipi was originally going to be Honoka dance partner but Fujipi got injured. Nagisa decided to take his place which made Honoka happy. Saki and Mai even entered together as well and the pairs get very competitive** **each other Between Honoka and Mai but Nagisa and Saki don't want to remind their friendship between them and also Honoka and Mai friendship as well. It was Way back before Nagisa and Honoka where they start to go out each other on the New Year's Eve. But i still do still doing "the tomboy princess nutcracker" and other stories as well Reece and I haven't uploaded any chapters because I was on couple things to do and oh so don't know what to start with to think about that story I'm working on of my biggest project that I doing on now is "the tomboy princess nutcracker" so I hope you guys will follow this story and favourite as well.**


	2. Chapter 1: Who is my dance partner now?

**_Chapter 1: Who is my dance partner now?_**

 **This is way back the past before Honoka and nagisa are ever going out each other. Honoka was went to dance with her old school friend of hers but he was injured twisting of his ankle and have to take a rest from couple weeks The problem is the dance competition was meant to be on tomorrow, they been practising a lot Now. Who will be her dance partner now?**

Fujipi was in the hospital because when they dancing all the moves throughout the day and night from couple weeks and one day he tripped over something and twisted ankle it was really hurt for him. Honoka and Nagisa went to visit him in the hospital. "So how is your ankle going" said nagisa asked him how is he, sometime of point of view she blush a bit with it too "well since that I accident twisting my ankle it's getting all right but I still need some rest though" said fujipi smile at the two girls a bit then look at these twisted ankle A bit down what happened to him "that's a shame that you can't make it to the dance competition though" saying that Honoka was getting forward to do a dance competition with him but since the accident she was a bit down in our mind even nagisa did notice Honoka was down to look at a bit then back to Fujipi "well it's getting late little bit now so we properly need to go soon enough" said nagisa getting her stuff ready same as Honoka go to Honoka home just for a Night to study with her.

 **Down the street Nagisa wondered about her friend worried of her of somehow she want to say something like nagisa would like to dance with Honoka at the dancing competition but she can't because she never dance gracefully before but somehow if Honoka can teach her how to dance gracefully and all that stuff then maybe there's a chance she could be her partner to the competition.**

At Honoka home The two girls studied throughout in two hours meanwhile the two fairies were playing games to have fun and oh so love each other as well. Nagisa look at Honoka and ask her a question "hey you see a bit down from since we visit him at the hospital" said nagisa "well you see me and fujipi was meant to be dance partners at the competition but since he's ankle been twisted I don't know if it's worth me to go there now" said Honoka still continue down a bit "even still who would be my dance partner now?" Meanwhile Honoka still study after saying that. Soon enough it's her time to ask if she like to be her dance partner of the competition "well...I can help you sometime of that" said nagisa with a smile a bit, looking at Honoka with a blush a small bit of it on nagisa face "Oh...what do you mean by that nagisa? What are you trying to say?" Said Honoka beginning to stop her study and look at nagisa to understand what she saying by that. "Just wondering Honoka that if I was interested to be...a good friend who helped a need a good hand. Okay you know what I was trying to is..."

NAGISA: "Would You Like Me To Be Your Dance Partner?"

Said nagisa blush very bit of it with a shy smile bit as well "oh my I don't know what to say" said Honoka "you don't have to say yes you can be honest you know" saying that nagisa politely letting her best friend to answer her honest answer if she like to her partner.

HONOKA: "Well...Thank You Being Polite I Never See You Acting Like This Before And My Answer Is...Of Course You Will Be My Dance Partner"

Said Honoka with a blush and with that she give nagisa a quick kiss of on a cheek. Then Nagisa face went all red already with a smile like an animal who is in love like Bambi style of being a twitterpated. Afterwards it was pretty late then went to sleep Honoka was sleeping from her own bed and nagisa sleeps on the floor with the pillow and a spare blanket with it too then start to dream from nagisa. About nagisa and honoka In Floating on clouds dancing gracefully together of nagisa being A leader of this dance made nagisa feel wonderful inside her heart of full of light.

 **That** **when Nagisa start to has a got a crush on her best friend until the day was the right time to tell her.**


	3. Chapter 2: practice makes perfect

**_Chapter 2: practice makes perfect_**

 **The two girls being The dance practice for a day and night by a new day and other new day too until from their final time practising the dance so the final dance was...**

 ** _WALTZ DANCE_**

Nagisa and Honoka was ready for this final practice "are you sure your ready to do this?" Said Honoka With the question in mind asking her dance partner Nagisa if she's ready "well to be honest I am pretty nervous to do this type of dance I mean the other dances we done was half not bad for me but this is one of those dances that..." said Nagisa who one of the tomboy types she never dance like this before even though they practised by through out she be pretty nervous nearby her Crush is Honoka.

"it's okay to be nervous, I mean I did seen some of videos of it so I can teach you how" said Honoka beginning to put waltz music on, when Honoka put music on Nagisa began grab one of the hand of her left hand of Honoka and put her right hand on he hips to be a dance leader "well first the best way to learn quick is follow the rhythm makes more sense" saying Honoka give her a quick advice to her new dance partner and Nagisa get it bit by bit of it.

Nagisa takes a breath in and release the air slowly and quiet to feel the music in of her. Then the girls start to do the slow dance of a waltz style practising by step-by-step, then nagisa step on Honoka feet by accident then the both girls start fall into the ground at the same time.

"Sorry I step on your foot I didn't mean to do that" said nagisa "it alright accidents happened, here let me help you" said Honoka gets up from the floor and put her right hand out to help her friend to get up "thanks Honoka" saying that from nagisa grabs her hand and starts to get up from the floor "do you want to practice still" said nagisa asking Honoka if she is willing to put up a practice for the competition "sure but this time I be leader for it now" said Honoka begin to be one who is doing a dance leader way "yeah that's for the best for now until I get it from it" saying that nagisa giggled just a bit.

The girls begin to dance of waltz dance again by step-by-step, by through by through, slowly they do it they get it by bit.

 **8:30pm: Hard days to be her dance partner**

Nagisa have to go home because it was bit late, she came back home Close the front door said hi to her parents and her young brother as well, going to her room relaxing at her bedroom then begun just thinking to herself "I glad I am her dance partner but how can I be her good partner even I never dance like this before" carious and wonders to herself thinking how can she dance even though she gracefully before. She decides to put some waltz music on that she can find to practice and have a go then dance gracefully a bit-by-bit to keep the rhythm to go in step forwards and step backwards by left step to right step.

 **3:00pm: Nagisa home with her crush**

Nagsia And Honoka are at nagisa home since Honoka grandma was out with her old friend of hers oh so nagisa parents are out too but they go to see her younger brother doing his badminton match. The two girls are hanging out at nagisa bedroom, the times later they decide to watch a film something to do with waltz dance movie but Honoka just got a movie about some waltz dancing stuff just let nagisa to see what and how they dance together.

"So...that's how they dance together" said Nagisa with a understanding expression how they do together of this type of dance "well that why I buy the a film from the market and bring it at your place because it makes you to learn more understanding by watching this film but it's so romantic in this" said Honoka with a smile at nagisa and oh so some thoughts as well that she can't wait to do this competition. The way that Honoka smiled at nagisa starts to make nagisa blush a bit without knowing Honoka didn't notice of that.

"I didn't know you into romantic films" said Nagsia "well...sometimes if I want to but it would be nice if someone did confessed feelings for me. Instead of some people go for looks and not the personality. I much prefer anyone just go for the personality who they are" said Honoka just to think that she never thought about it before "yeah deafly but what do you mean by "anyone". do you mean by a any guy or..." said Nagsia before she going to say something with that she doesn't want to make it too awkward for herself and her crush too of Honoka "or...what nagisa is something wrong?" Said Honoka with a confusion face looking at her best friend

"well I was just going to say something but here it goes" saying from nagisa now going to say to release the words now what she begins to say "the same gender as us..." said Nagsia saying that into politely way without being too personal with her best friend/crush "to be honest it can both really" said Honoka node once with her answer with it.

Through the Thought from Nagsia Head "wish I could confess my feelings to how I feel" in her mind that what she like to say to her and then Nagisa begin to put waltz dance music on to practice with Honoka, Nagsia look at Honoka and take a bow as a Genteman way to ask Honoka for the dance just for fun "my I take this dance my Lady" said nagsia with one wink of her right eye "oh my And since when did you ever act like that before" said Honoka with giggling of it and a blush a small bit of it as well "what can you say I just being a gentleman that all or maybe I just May try to impress you" said nagisa with her cheerful smile as usual looking at Honoka "well since you ask me after all than I shall like to dance with you then" say that from Honoka with a lovely smile from her begin to blush ones more again bit more this time.

The both girls began to do one more time The last time of practice once more but this time nagsia is doing leading of the waltz dance and she likes to make up for the accident from last couple hours ago at her Best friend/Crush home. Same process same step-by-step through-by-through makes it good practice and this time she didn't step her foot and the girls are quite proud of them self doing so well then Nagisa smile to herself and oh so Honoka doing A smile to herself as well then the both girls start to hug each other as a well done type but after they stop the hugs they look each other's eyes just a minute but nagisa want to look at Honoka longer just a bit that how much she love her if she did tell her.

"Wow...what a dance we did then" said Honoka quite a surprise of what of their selves into of their dance they did was more amazing from last time from Honoka home "yeah...that was amazing...like you of course" said nagisa said with the four words she said but quiet a bit down rest of the words after that Honoka never heard the last words that nagisa said

 ** _The competition will begin at tomorrow of the next chapter_**

 **Will Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: introduce themselves

**_Chapter 3: introduce themselves_**

 **It's the day of the ballroom competition, Honoka just can't wait for doing this that she get a chance to feels what is like to be one of One of the girls love to dance with just for a day with some. Nagsia feel happy for herself to be Honoka dance partner and oh so for Honoka wanted to do this for the first time to be in the dance competition as well same as nagisa too.**

The girls are at the place for the ballroom competition dance, they done sign they names on the paper when they done it they saw Saki and Mai on it too what they surprised about of their good friends of there is entering the competition, same as other as well are Hibiki and Kanade, Akane and Nao.

But The girls noticed something from the signing entering competition paper a new competitors that they never heard of them before Name Akira And Yukari But at less they don't need to worry about it of course they are here just for fun and oh so to win too for Honoka in her mind.

Meanwhile with Saki and Mai they are talking to the other girls who they know "So guys how Life going then" said saki with a smile as usual like nagisa would do "it's been alright though but like Kanade over there she's been well..." said Hibiki before saying anything else with it, Kanade Cover Hibiki mouth and said "don't even mention about that you know" said Kanade still cover her Best friend mouth with one of her hand to cover with before Hibiki was going to say something embarrassing story about these two what happened to them "did something happened" said mai with Little confusion with her look of it thinking what anything happened to them "well it's too embarrassed for me to say but you could say it's something about something stupid happened to us you could say" saying that from Kanade releasing her hand from hibiki mouth.

"what about you too, how's things going" said hibiki asking Akane And Nao who haven't been asked how they doing of their lives, meanwhile Kanade that she asking same questions to mai And saki as well "it's been great really, five of us went to The film it was really scary for me Really" said Nao explain to Hibiki a bit what happened when they was with their best friends went to see a film with Akane "of course it's really scary for you because it's was lot of bugs in that film" said Akane look at Nao with a smirk "don't say that I'm still scared of them you're know" saying that from Nao give her a shivers down from top to bottom when anyone mentions about bugs.

When the four girls done a bit of the conversations throughout the time that when Nagisa and Honoka see them and go up to them to say hello Throughout the conversation with them to about holidays go through the same thing again and They was happily to say that again to then.

"I forgot something at the changing room Mai I be right back" said saki Whisper to her Best friend ear without the other know where she's going except Mai who can keep to herself that she know how forgetful that Saki can be sometimes. The others are too busy chatting to Nagisa and Honoka how the thing been with them too.

"so Nagisa how the thing between you two" saying that from Hibiki whispering to Nagisa ear after saying that she gives nagisa A wink to let her know what she's talking about, first nagisa doesn't understand what hibiki saying by that through by slowly by slowly soon enough she's begin to blush quite quickly without the other noticing except her good friend hibiki.

"so I'm guessing you did then?" Said hibiki with a bit of confusion of a face tinting head a bit trying to think what happened to them "well you know we didn't do exactly what you..." said nagsia trying to quietly as she can without the others to hearing it and still Blushing slowly bite down of it before nagisa was going to say something else then hibiki popped in a little bit and answering for her.

"I guessing its a no then" saying that from kibiki not confuse anymore but a bit down about her friend didn't give a chance to confess or even show the love to Honoka what would nagisa do what she expects from kibiki herself.

Saki: Forgot Something/Red And Purple To Meet

 **Saki jog to the changing room when the other still talking to each other by other by others, then she made it before some people come out from the room she enters and checks on the fairy device that her fairies turn into a cell phone.**

The fairy device is okay, put the fairy device away in the changing room lockers tha before she opened the door she got door slap of her face by one of the girls who with short red hair and the other one was a long purple hair One of them apologise is from Akira "sorry I didn't mean to do that I didn't expect someone coming out from the room" " it's alright accidents by..." said saki before she said anything else with she look up at Akira the two of them got space out in the White background like the same way as Miyuki bumped into Hibiku got Space though as well ((from precure all star new stage the movie)).

"Yeah I was just saying accidents by happened you know" said saki with a bit of a gentle laugh "yeah oh by the way I better introducing myself my name is Akira And this is my girlfriend Yukari" it nice to meet you two and I guess you entering the competition then" saying that from saki chatting with the two girl for a bit.

"please all the dances to get ready and came to the ballroom floor please" said the Announcer the time was coming around corner, The other girls heard what the announcer said but saki has wait for mai to came to her for to get ready for the dance competition, when all the girls got ready including Akira And Yukari.

Nagisa, Saki, Hibiku, Nao And Akira with their partners at The ballroom dance floor waiting for the announcer to say what dance they are going to do with people who are entering the competition have to dance with type of dance they going to do.

 **Announcer: The dance of the selection is going to be the tap dancing so please prepare to get ready to dance**

 ** _Hey guys I've finally done this chapter and now it's time to do the vote to come in so please put a review comments below to type: who will win on the tap dancing dance with your favourite pairing/shipping. hope you guys will like this chapter so put this as your favourite story and follow me as your favourite follower too. Hope you guys will have a nice evening for reading fanfiction._**


	5. Chapter 4: done round one

**_Chapter 4: done round one_**

 ** _The competition just done the first round to winner of the tap dancing is belong to Hibiku and Kanade on first place going on the next round but the last place is Nao and Akane so they out of the competition but they did have some good times to dance for once have fun of course._**

 _"Man that The shame that Nao and Akane didn't made it to the next round" said Mai with Little bit disappointing that her Friends didn't go through the next round "don't be down we will probably see them again someday" said Honoka patting Mai on her back to cheer up._

 _With Saki and Nagisa talking to each other to see how they doing. Hibiku is holding hands with Kanade that they do deserve to win of the tap dancing even they didn't practice but they know how to follow the rhythm and melody too "WOW I just can't believe we just won tap dancing competition that was so easy for us" said Hibiku "well you do have a point it was easy for us." Said Kanade slowly begin to blush and look at Hibiku began to whisper to Hibiku ear want to say something to her "But I think we do need deserve more just holding hands your know" said Kanade who just whisper Hibiki ear then Hibiki got blush a lot but of course she cannot resist from that so she began to carry Kanade fastest she can to carry her without others knowing and go somewhere private to do there._

 _ **Meanwhile with Yukari and Akira**_

"I still can't put the finger on it" said Akira still thinking on her mind why she felt this white background that she got that vision when she bumped to this girl from the girls locker "Oh...I bet you was thinking about that girl did you?" Yukari asked look at her dance partner Akira "well yes but there was something about her that we all got the same Power or something?" Said Akira answering Yukari question "well never mind that there is something we have to practice on is beating rest of the girls. But there is something about her to that I just think...maybe she be one of us if you what I mean"

 **With 4 Other girls to be around with they bit curious where Hibiki And Kanade Are?**

"Hey I noticed something" said Nagsia who Looking at mai and saki, Honoka "what?" Said the three girls who was looking at nagisa "I think hibiki And Kanade went missing" said Nagsia "Oh...well..you see they went to somewhere...private" said Honoka try explain to the three other girls that Honoka know what two music lovers are doing together since they won of tap dancing competition round one what hibiki And Kanade win "OH...right?" said Mai that she can understand what Honoka was saying by meaning by that.

 _ **Announcer: the dance of the selection is going to be the Jive Dance so please prepare to get ready to dance**_

 **Hey guys I've finally done this chapter and now it's time to do the vote to come in so please put a review comments below to type: who will win on the Jive dance with your favourite pairing/shipping. hope you guys will like this chapter so put this as your favourite story and follow me as your favourite follower too.**


End file.
